familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Peter Griffin
Peter Talk Page Archive 1 Specific List Removed? Why were the specific lists of specific characters' relatives removed from their Bio\Stat box? I thought that worked well so why was it removed? This gleans less information about the characters. --MinbariVersusAsari (talk) 15:19, November 12, 2015 (UTC) It was removed when people started getting stupid with "gag" characters such as Legs Go All The Way Up Griffin. --Buckimion (talk) 15:39, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Alaises Is there a list of all of Peter's alaises in the show, e.g. Lando Griffin. Jamesb1 10:13, March 22, 2017 (UTC) As with the above note, we discourage lists because of a failure of editors to understand the actual purpose. We end up with characters such as Griffin Peterson or even Han Solo being added even though they are not an alias. Then there is the definition of alias itself. Does a costume such as A.N.N.A. count? We decided some time ago to make NOTEWORTHY entries, and not simply compile lists. --Buckimion (talk) 10:20, March 22, 2017 (UTC) A Proud Family Man Kaijusaurus-Rex (talk) 22:05, May 23, 2017 (UTC)Kaijusaurus-Rex Autism Could Peter Griffin be Autistic DruzyQuartz11 (talk) 05:12, January 1, 2018 (UTC)DruzyQuartz11 Unlikely, and we do not permit speculation. --Buckimion (talk) 05:15, January 1, 2018 (UTC) The Hunger Games Parody: Peter Griffin has briefly appeared in https://youtu.be/03fYN1nS9Dg?t=50 The Hunger Games parody by Bart Baker, possible to add to his Notes?Chadook (talk) 12:01, November 10, 2018 (UTC) We only consider professionally sourced material. --Buckimion (talk) 12:46, November 10, 2018 (UTC) Why cannot I edit it? Because right now we have as much relevant information as we need. If you wish to point out a misspelling, you may do so here and it will be corrected. --Buckimion (talk) 00:32, July 3, 2019 (UTC) 'Pedophile' It is suggested that Peter Griffin is in fact a Pedophile. A wide range of cutscenes along with jokes made, suggest's that Peter is attracted to Children. Such for instance in the Episode''' '''3 Acts of God Peter explains he no longer is able to be an umpire for a little league team due to the fact of making sexual comments about children. In the Episode The 2000-Year-Old Virgin, Peter and his friends are looking his computer. It is said he had been looking at Pornography which a lot of the tabs were left open, upon closing them. Joe remarks questioning the age of one of the girls on his Computer, only for Peter to throw his computer away out into the sea. In another Episode titled "He's Bla-ack!" Peter hatches a plan to get Cleveland and his wife Lois to talk to each other by creating an offensive art exhibit to ban together. Peter puts on his collection of pictures of baby male genitalia in order to create something offensive. In which Cleveland describes as "hundreds of naked babies in suggestive situations" which is timestamped back to 1998, way even before the episode date of 2014. In another episode, titled "Brian's a Bad Father". Quagmire is arguing with peter of who is a better Godfather to Susie Swanson. Peter in order to try to show affection, takes Susie and attempts to give her a Rasberyy which is done offscreen. The reaction of Quagmire and Joe, suggests Peter may of given the Rasberry on Susie's genitalia and not on her stomach. On the Episode titled "JOLO", Peter finds a young boy inside a Billboard sign. By how Peter held the kid up, had one hand on his crotch region. Various other examples of Peter being attracted or at least displaying odd suggestions and interactions with children can be found which I could go thru more. But I think I rest my case of Peter displaying or showing odd behavior towards children. The writers do not intend for Peter's personality to be that of a pedophile in the grand scheme of things so it is not included. --Buckimion (talk) 18:23, August 9, 2019 (UTC)